the_extremityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beings
The Beings are two extremely powerful life forms from Dimension N99. They are of the Zarcu species. Like all Zarcu, the Beings wield enormously strong magic and are massively powerful reality warpers. They can influence events on a dimension-wide scale, and create and destroy universes with ease. Working together, they could probably create or destroy three entire dimensions. They also have astronomically high intelligence and perfect memory. They could alter or overturn the laws of physics of a whole dimension. The Beings can also use their powers to influence dimensions that they are not in, though they cannot influence them as strongly as if they were actually there, and they cannot travel between dimensions unaided. The Beings can create life, control people's minds, restructure matter, ignore the laws of physics in most dimensions, and pretty much do anything they can imagine. The Beings are also fugitives sought by many interdimensional civilizations and organization, and they are classified as a Category 4 interdimensional threat. History The Beings were born fifty million years ago, as time flows in Dimension N99, making them very young by Zarcu standards. The younger Being's Catazji (see the page on Zarcu) were named Uiza, Joryr, Bxdfnmk, and Kllio. The older Being's Catazji were named Nofi, Hujil, Zejet, and Nember. The Beings had a normal childhood absorbing knowledge from the Wellspring of Zarcu Intelligence and learning how to use their powers. When the Beings were ten million years old, the Zarcu High Council decided to undertake an expedition to the uncharted regions of Dimension N99, despite an old legend that a terrible monster slept there and would be wrathful if awoken. The legend turned out to be true, and the monster woke up and began devouring many Zarcu. The monster was destroying the entire Zarcu race. All the members of the High Council were eaten and an Emergency Council was formed. The Beings, now twenty million years of age, were chosen to be junior members of the Emergency Council. When all the other Zarcu had been consumed, the monster attacked the Emergency Council, and the Beings were the only members to escape. They were also two of only three Zarcu left alive anywhere. They thought they were the only two left. In desperation they used all of their power to create a force field around themselves that the monster could not breach. There was a price to pay however: The monster could not get in, but they could not get out. They had had to make the force field so powerful that they could not escape it. After three million years of being trapped in the force field, they had gone almost totally mad, and they began to realize that they could reach into other dimensions with their powers and manipulate things in them. They began to toy with things in other dimensions to combat boredom. At first they only played with inanimate objects, but then they began to play with entities or even entire civilizations. Some of their worst acts were creating an enormous black hole and throwing two inhabited galaxies into it, mind controlling two peaceful inter-universal civilizations and forcing them to wage war with each other, and mutating the population of an entire planet into deadly monsters that spread outward and consumed countless species. Eventually the Beings noticed Dimension X90 and used a visual portal to search through it. They found the planet Earth and the human race. They decided that they really liked playing with humans and subtlely established a global network of influence on Earth. The Beings were responsible for many unexplained disappearences and deaths, major wars, and supernatural incounters among humans. At one point the Beings decided to stop the K/T event and see how this would change the course of life on Earth. They erased the meteor that would cause the event and skipped several million years into Earth's future to see what had happened. They soon got bored with the results of their experiment and recreated the meteor. Earth's history returned to its previous state. The Beings were shocked when Permadon teleported into their force field and offered to free them from it and take them to Dimension X90. They eagerly agreed and Permadon teleported them to Earth, and then left to cause mischief and mayhem elsewhere. The Beings found that they had no bodies in Dimension X90, since its laws of physics did not support the bodies they had in their home dimension. They could have just altered Dimension X90's physical laws, but instead they just created bodies for themselves that could exist in Dimension X90. The first bodies they created for themselves resembled tennis balls. These were the closest to their natural form in Dimension N99, but they were deemed useless, and the Beings merged into one human body. At first they had trouble controlling it, but they solved this issue by splitting the body's brain in half so that each Being could have half to themself. They teleported the first person they met into their old force field, and then found The Box of Four Wishes. They believed that its magic couldn't be powerful enough to do anything to them, so they used all four wishes. They were trapped in the box, but they were still able to influence things outside the box with their powers. They realized that if anyone ever used only three wishes of the box's four, then everyone who had ever been trapped in the box would be free. With great effort, they shape shifted the box into a genie lamp shape and waited for someone to come. They told that person that they would get only three wishes and the person used three. This freed the Beings. The Beings killed the person and then recreated their human body. They then decided to set up a base of operations on Earth. They created a building that looked like a normal house, but they created a pocket dimension inside. They set up a "TV show" by abducting people into their pocket dimension and creating monsters for them to fight. They broadcast this and no-one knew that it was anything but an ordinary TV show. Eventually, the Straangalings assimilated the universe in which Earth was, except for a few entities powerful enough to stop themselves from being assimilated, such as the Beings. The Beings thought humans were more fun to play with than Straangalings, so they wanted to destroy the Straangalings. Rather than doing it themselves, they summoned an Aeryxian into Dimension X90, and it consumed the entire dimension, including the Straangalings. It was now nearly the size of two dimensions, and the Beings became afraid that it would grow too large and powerful for even them to stop. They grew their human body to the size of a dimension and fought the Aeryxian with a gigantic sword. Eventually, they summoned a huge blast of light which killed it. They recreated Dimension X90 (now officiallly Dimension X90/2 because it is a recreation) and, exhausted from their battle and their exertions, fell asleep.